


Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 84: He

by wyomingnot



Series: Blaise in Space! [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-17
Updated: 2006-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot





	Blaise in Space! fanfic100 prompt 84: He

Peter Grodin sticks his head in Elizabeth's office. "Where's your man Friday?"

Elizabeth smiles. "I sent him out to do a census of all the Athosians in the city." She waves him in. "Have a seat. Would you like some coffee?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I've heard rumours about the coffee Blaise makes..."

"Oh, really?" She pours a cup and hands it to Peter. She sits back down, picking her cup back up and cradling it in her hands.

He sniffs, then takes a cautious sip. He looks down at the contents of his cup then back up at Elizabeth. "Oh, my. Where did he get this coffee?"

"Standard issue coffee." She glances over at the coffee machine. "He just has a way with coffee." She sets her cup down and folds her hands together on the desk. "I'm concerned with how he does with people. You've seen him around outside of this office more than I have..."

"A serious talk then." He raises his cup and takes another sip before setting it down. He gathers his words carefully. "Even on a crew staffed entirely by misfits and oddballs, he doesn't quite fit. It's not that he's 'normal', he's just different in a different way." He looks away and fiddles with his cup. "I'm sure that makes no sense at all."

"Not exactly, no. How do you mean?"

"In the first place, he doesn't seem to belong here at all. He's a stranger in a strange land. Completely unfamiliar with both the scientists and military. As though he's never been around either. I can see an intern being assigned. But one with an academic science background. Computers at least. Or even former military returning to university."

"He seems proficient enough..."

"You didn't see him when he was handed his assigned laptop. I swear, he hadn't a clue."

"He's done a remarkable job then. I've never had my files in such order. Reports are all run and distributed. I sent him on the census run to give him something to do. He's taken to dusting."

Peter laughs. "Well, we can't have that. Perhaps you ought to start sharing the wealth then. He's got the gene; I'm sure Rodney could put him to use a few hours a day."

"That is an excellent idea." She pauses as she glances over his shoulder. Peter turns to see Blaise entering the gate room, tablet in hand. "Ah, the intrepid census taker is back from the wilds of the Athosian sector." Elizabeth returns her gaze to Peter. "Why don't you go let Dr McKay know he's getting a staff adjunct starting tomorrow. After lunch. We'll firm up a schedule later." When Peter looks sadly down at his barely touched cup of coffee she adds, "You can take the cup with you, Peter. But don't share with Rodney. I'll cover that with Blaise. If Rodney gets a whiff of this, I'll never get Blaise back."


End file.
